<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Loves an Underdog Story by penstrikesmidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872988">Everyone Loves an Underdog Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight'>penstrikesmidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Olympics, Beach Volleyball, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Skateboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach volleyball player Oikawa Tooru doesn't need distractions as he plays in his first Olympic Games, but skateboarder Kuroo Tetsurou is slowly becoming a distraction, and it's all Ushijima's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru &amp; Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Loves an Underdog Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my piece for the HQ Olympics Bang! Check out this amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/berryteadraws/status/1293753944100024320?s=21">art piece</a> done by the awesome <a href="https://twitter.com/berryteadraws">vic</a> on Twitter!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tooru knew at the young age of seven that he wanted to play beach volleyball, after watching every televised beach volleyball game of the 2000 Sydney Olympics. “How are you going to do that?” his best friend Iwaizumi Hajime, ever the realist, asked bluntly. “We don’t live on the beach.”</p><p>Tooru pouted. “Well, I’ll <i>start</i> by playing volleyball on the court, of course, Iwa-chan. And I go visit my grandparents every summer, and <i>they</i> live right there! I’ll play then!”</p><p>Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and passed the volleyball back to Tooru, who fumbled with it for a few seconds before accidentally dropping it. </p><p>“Well,” Iwaizumi said, laughing. Tooru stomped his foot with a glare at Iwaizumi, then ran to get the ball. “You better start practicing harder.”</p><p>Tooru didn’t feel even the littlest bit bad when he clocked Iwaizumi right in the stomach with the ball. </p><p>***</p><p>“Last one, Toshi!” Tooru sets the ball up perfectly, watching with satisfaction as Ushijima’s palm connects with the ball, shooting it directly to the back corner of the sand. The buzzer rings out, and Tooru smiles in delight as the crowd goes wild. There it was. His first game at the Tokyo 2020 Olympics, won. He laughs, raises his hands to wave at the spectators. This will never get old: the overwhelming feeling of winning, of being the center of attention as everyone cheers for him. He wonders how much better it will be when he is actually a medal contender.</p><p>And, of course, it makes it all the better being in his own country.</p><p>Ushijima pats his back as they make their way toward the sidelines. “We did it. Good job.”</p><p>“Damn straight. This was the easy part, though. Next week, that’s when we’ll really have to kick it into gear.” Tooru plops down on the bench, taking a long drink of water. </p><p>Ushijima frowns. “Did you not play at one hundred percent today?”</p><p>Tooru rolls his eyes as he grabs his towel, wiping sweat and sand off of his face and neck. “I played as hard as I needed to in order to win today. I don’t want to wear myself out.”</p><p>Ushijima hums, but he still looks slightly puzzled. He takes a long swig of water. Tooru braces himself for a lecture, or at least a comment of disappointment, but instead, Ushijima says, “What are you doing this afternoon?”</p><p>Tooru’s brow furrows in confusion. Sure, he and Ushijima were teammates, spent most days with each other, in fact, but they didn’t really make it a point to hang out together outside of volleyball. “You mean after lunch? Nothing, I guess.”</p><p>“Great. Would you like to go watch the street skate competition with me?”</p><p>Usually, Tooru knows exactly what Ushijima is going to say. He’s blunt to a fault, and very predictable. But he has now asked two questions back to back that have thrown Tooru completely off balance. “You mean street skate as in the skateboarding competition?”</p><p>Ushijima nods. “My boyfriend is competing today and I would like to support him, if possible.”</p><p>“Your...boyfriend,” Tooru says skeptically. “You mean your friend, who is also a boy?”</p><p>Ushijima shrugs. “We are still friends, I guess and yes, he is male. Would you like to meet me at the entrance to the venue at twelve-thirty, or would you like me to come out to get you later? He does not compete until two or so, but I wanted to see him beforehand.”</p><p>“I’ll meet you later,” Tooru answers slowly, still trying to process what was happening. Ushijima nods.</p><p>There’s a group of reporters hovering nearby. Tooru tilts his head toward them, wiping his face one last time with the towel and shaking out his hair before leading Ushijima over to them.</p><p>“Congratulations on your first win!” Suzuki Mei, the beach volleyball correspondent for Japan, says. Tooru likes her—she’s peppy and professional, keeps things short and concise and doesn’t ask weird questions. Tooru smiles at her. Ushijima is a wall behind him, which is fine. They have an understanding—Tooru generally answers most questions unless they’re directed at Ushijima, or it was a hard game and Tooru’s emotions are shot. Tooru doesn’t mind—he likes the exposure. </p><p>“It’s your Olympic debut, you’re the underdogs going into this tournament, but in the last three years you two have exploded onto the world scene, taking everyone by surprise. You’re coming off of two tournament wins and three other outstanding showings. How are you feeling after winning this first game?”</p><p>Tooru laughs. “Oh, we’re very excited, because it’s the Olympics, but it is a little intimidating to be among such great players! But we know if we just play to the best of our abilities, do exactly what we practiced, we’re going to continue to be contenders for a medal.”</p><p>“Well, you two seem very confident; we look forward to cheering you on in future games!”</p><p>Tooru smiles, throws his arm around Ushijima’s shoulders and waves at the cameras, praying Ushijima looks a little pleasant. After the interest in them has dwindled a little, Ushijima turns to Tooru. “I will see you later then,” he says, extricating himself from Tooru’s hold. Once again, Tooru is left surprised, since it’s usually him who is leaving in a rush with plans, not Ushijima. He watches as Ushijima gathers his bag quickly and bypasses the locker room.</p><p><i>Whatever</i>, Tooru thinks, wandering back to the benches to collect his own sports bag at a more leisurely pace. He brushes sand off of the bag, but he doesn’t spend too much effort actually cleaning it. Sand is a part of his life, has been since the summer he turned seven. He hadn’t been lying to Iwaizumi when he said he was determined to train on the beach, much to his parents' trepidation. Everyone had figured he would grow out of his dream, especially when his father told him to start running on the beach like real athletes before even thinking of picking up a ball.</p><p>Tooru probably didn’t do much his first few years trying to train by himself, running with no real goal in mind, staring longingly at the volleyball games going on until someone or another took pity on him and showed him how to move on the sand, how to use it to his advantage and put his already learned volleyball skills to work. But he doesn’t regret the time or dedication he has given to this sport, no matter how hodgepodge it was.</p><p>Tooru stares out at the now familiar scene of sand, a net, and emptying bleachers, wondering what would have happened if he’d given it up, or if no one had taken him under their wing over the summers of his childhood. He probably would have been playing volleyball still. His love of the sport wouldn’t have disappeared, but he can’t say he isn’t proud of where he is now.</p><p>He shakes his head. He still has a long way to go before basking in his newly-fulfilled dreams. He doesn’t need distractions. Maybe he should cancel on Ushijima. There’s nothing for him at a skateboarding competition except to satisfy his curiosity about Ushijima and his friend.</p><p>His friend who’s apparently close enough to distract no-nonsense Ushijima from his one and only love, volleyball. His friend who’s cool enough to be an Olympic skateboarder, who Tooru hadn’t even known existed until today.</p><p>Who was he kidding? He was definitely going to the street skateboarding competition.</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s so loud!” Tooru says, feeling like he has to shout to be heard over the bass-thumping music. It’s not as if the volleyball arena doesn’t have music as well. This just seems more vibrant, more edgy. Maybe it’s the fact that Tooru is always in the zone and not experiencing his surroundings while on the court. Maybe it’s just because he’s projecting the scene he has seen in every teen movie about skateboarding here in front of him. Ushijima gives him a slight grin, which unnerves Tooru even more.</p><p>“It is a little different than our usual crowd, isn’t it?” Ushijima says. “We have good seats. Tendou will go later, so you have plenty of time if you want to look around.”</p><p>“I’ll stay with you,” Tooru answers, sidling up close to Ushijima, who shrugs. He leads them into the venue, down to the front where, indeed, they had some pretty good seats. Ushijima ushers Tooru into the aisle first. Tooru sits gingerly, keeping a good hand-span between him and the man next to him, who is sitting hunched in his seat, hands laced behind his neck, elbows propped on the knee he has on the seat in front of him. It’s a familiar posture of concentration. Tooru glances at Ushijima before looking down at the course.</p><p>It’s set up pretty cool, as if there was an artsy, clean city block somewhere in the world that had been transplanted there, complete with handrails, stairs, ledges, and the obligatory ramps.</p><p>The next competitor skates onto the course. Tooru watches, awed and slightly terrified as the man begins his run through the course. It’s amazing to Tooru, where they go, what they pick to do on certain obstacles.</p><p>When he’s finished, Tooru sits up, clapping. “I thought skateparks had places that went…”</p><p>Tooru dives his hand down, miming a fall before flattening his hand.</p><p>“That’s the park competition,” the man next to Tooru says in Japanese. “Street competitions are supposed to mimic things you would see on a street. Park has the bowl.”</p><p>Tooru looks over, surprised to have been the one to have broken his concentration. He’s still in that same awkward pose, but his eyes have flicked up to Tooru. Tooru’s words catch in his throat. This man is...not unattractive, regardless of whatever crazy hair he has going on. It sticks up in some style Tooru can’t decide is just really bad bed hair, hat hair, or actually styled to look like that. His eyes are a sharp hazel, more brown than green. He quirks his lips before turning back to the arena, where the scores were just revealed for the man who had gone as Tooru and Ushijima were coming in.</p><p>“Hmm,” the man says, sitting back and folding his arms. He’s tall, Tooru notices, watching as his long legs unfold into a more relaxed position. “I feel like that’s a little high. His line up there was eh.”</p><p>The man gestures to the front of the course. Tooru looks at him, wondering whether or not to actually strike up a conversation. So he asks a relatively harmless question. “How long have you been a fan?”</p><p>The man raises his eyebrows. “Uh.”</p><p>His eyes flit to Ushijima, who is focused on the newest competitor on the course. Tooru narrows his eyes, but before he can say anything, the man turns his attention back to him. He’s got a smirk on his lips which makes Tooru wary. “I’ve been hanging around the scene since I was eight or so.”</p><p>“Oh,” Tooru says, eyes drawn back to the course right as the competitor kicks his board so it spins under his feet. Tooru holds his breath until the man is back on his board, all four wheels on the ground.</p><p>“Jumpy,” the man observes, jabbing his elbow into Tooru’s arm gently. “Relax, he’s a professional. Probably going to win, actually. That was a pretty sweet flip. How’d your match go? You played Germany or something, yeah?”</p><p>Tooru looks down at himself to see if he’s wearing, like, his team shirt or badge something. There’s no indication of which team he belongs to. “How did you…” Tooru’s voice trails off as, once again, Kuroo’s eyes dart to Ushijima. Tooru also turns to Ushijima. “Do you know each other?”</p><p>Ushijima gives a noncommittal hum, studiously avoiding both of them. </p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “We’ve run into each other a few times. You must have won or Ushijima would be sulking.”</p><p>“<i>Ushijima?</i>” Tooru asks. “Sulking?”</p><p>“Oikawa is the one who usually pouts,” Ushijima agrees. “And to answer your question, Kuroo, our match went well.”</p><p>Tooru sits back, folding his arms, doing his best to not pout now that it had been pointed out. He gets distracted by the next skateboarder, who falls off of his board. He winces but the man just rolls to his feet, grabbing his board.</p><p>“I think Tendou has a good shot at making finals,” Kuroo says over Tooru to Ushijima as they get yet another score. “His averages are hitting around the top of the pack.”</p><p>“You know a lot about this,” Tooru says.</p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “I’d hope so, since I’m competing next week.”</p><p>Tooru blinks, then blinks again as the words slowly sink in. Kuroo grins. “I can see that you clearly don’t know who I am. Kuroo Tetsurou. Tendou, Ushijima, and I hang out sometimes. Tendou and I have been competing in the same circuits for years.”</p><p>Appalled, Tooru turns to look at Ushijima who glances at him out of the corner of his eye before turning back to the course. “Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru says, trying to rally some sense of composure. “I’m not sure why I’ve been left in the dark about all of this, but I’m sorry for the awkward introduction.”</p><p>“Oh, I think I have an idea. But this is not my most awkward introduction. I met Ushijima over there while he was heavily invested in taking Tendou’s clothes off, so…”</p><p>Ushijima shifts in his seat, drawing Tooru’s attention to him. “You’re blushing,” Tooru whispers with glee as Ushijima turns his face as far as he can away from Tooru. “You weren’t kidding?! You’re really dating him?”</p><p>“Of course, I told you that very thing this morning. Shh, it’s Satori’s turn,” he says, pointing, his face still red. It’s the one thing that will distract Tooru from the very rare instance of Ushijima’s embarrassment.</p><p>From what he can see, Tendou is tall and lanky with a sharp chin and red spiked hair gelled away from his face. He rocks his head from side to side, then his body, before the buzzer sounds and he’s off.</p><p>Tendou is energetic, even when concentrating. He seems so blase as he does his first trick, then nonchalantly slides into the next one. “Is he skating to the music?” Tooru asks, surprised.</p><p>Kuroo laughs. It’s an ugly, loud cackle. Tooru winces and glances around, but no one else seems to mind. “I’m unsure, to be honest. It could be this music, or the music in his head.”</p><p>He doesn’t fall, to Tooru’s relief. He glances over at Ushijima, who is leaning forward in his seat, chin resting on his hands, elbows on his knees, eyebrows creased in concentration. Tooru has seen him like this only when watching footage of their matches or practices.</p><p>Tendou finishes his run. Tooru doesn’t know much, but it looked solid, and fun, and he’d done this cool thing on the side of the curb that looked as if he were gliding on the tail of his board which had looked pretty awesome to Tooru. He’d also had Tooru’s attention the whole time, which had to be a good thing. He watches as Tendou slows to a stop. He looks like he’s tripping as he kicks his board up, but he just twists to the side and stands straight, sticking his tongue out with a peace sign when he notices the closest cameras are on him.</p><p>Tooru looks over at Ushijima again, who has sat back, looking satisfied and somewhat proud. Tooru for the life of him cannot figure out how stoic, blunt Ushijima is dating that man.</p><p>“He’s very…boisterous,” Tooru says finally.</p><p>“Yeah, Tendou’s kind of crazy,” Kuroo says, “people love him. He’s the crowd favorite if nothing else, especially here in Tokyo. In order to clench a spot in the finals, he needs to score in the top three. He still has an okay chance if he scores four or five, but there are at least two more skaters who will jump into the top five, and then he’d have to hope no one else beats his score.”</p><p>“How many do they take?” Tooru asks. “To finals.”</p><p>“Eight,” Kuroo answers, letting out a sigh of relief as they see that Tendou’s score puts him in third. He does a weird little dance before sauntering out of sight.</p><p>Tooru is quiet for most of the rest of prelims, listening to Kuroo’s soft commentary and trying not to be too distracted by his lulling voice, the soft cadence of his words. When it’s over, Kuroo stands and stretches. “Shall we go congratulate Tendou? Are you staying for finals?”</p><p>Tooru looks over at Ushijima, who shrugs as he leads his way back to the top of the venue. “It is up to you. I am fine with you staying if you want. You seem to be getting along well with Kuroo.”</p><p>Tooru glances back at Kuroo, a tall shadow behind him. He has his hands in his pockets, weight on one foot as he allows someone to exit their row in front of him. He shrugs when he catches up to them and notices Tooru’s glance. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time with you,” he says. Tooru doesn’t know why that sounds more suggestive than it actually is. Maybe because he’s been so focused on training that he hasn’t had time to indulge himself in any personal relationships for…he can’t even remember how long it has been since he’s been in a relationship or even had a one night stand.</p><p>He looks at Ushijima suspiciously. Of all the people to meddle in Tooru’s love life, he didn’t think he’d have to worry about Ushijima. But Kuroo seems to have the same inkling Tooru does, and he doesn’t seem to be affronted by it. In fact, he seems almost interested.</p><p>“Okay,” Tooru says finally, turning back to Kuroo. “As long as you answer my questions.”</p><p>“Done,” Kuroo says with a smirk. “Hope they’re interesting.”</p><p>“Please, I’m always interesting.”</p><p>Before Kuroo can retort, Tendou himself appears next to their small group. “Hey Wakatoshi! I’m glad you were able to make it! I’m sure you were the good luck charm that got me into the finals. Ah, you must be the infamous Oikawa Tooru.”</p><p>Tedou pivots on his heel, turning to face Tooru. Tooru gives a thin smile. “Nice to meet you. You looked good out there.”</p><p>“Thanks! I see you met Kuroo, too.”</p><p>Suspicion confirmed. Kuroo shrugs again when Tendou brings him into the conversation. “Sure did. Almost had to hold his hand, he was a little nervous.”</p><p>“Was not!” Tooru protests. </p><p>“You were very tense,” Ushijima corroborates.</p><p>Tooru pouts. Kuroo smirks. “Ah, and there it is, the pout. You’re much better at it than Ushijima.”</p><p>Tooru rolls his eyes. “Everyone just stop talking! I’m going to get something to eat. Anyone joining me?”</p><p>In the end, they all follow him.</p><p>***</p><p>That night, as Tooru is getting ready for bed, Ushijima asks, “So, did you enjoy your day today?”</p><p>Tooru waits until he is climbing into bed to answer. “If you mean, did I get along with Kuroo, the answer is a very grudging yes.”</p><p>Ushijima nods. “I thought you two would be compatible. I will not do anything more, but I cannot say the same for Satori.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s talk about that,” Tooru says, watching as Ushijima flips a page of his book. “When did you start dating him? Why haven’t you said anything before? How did you even meet?”</p><p>Ushijima holds up a finger and Tooru waits patiently for him to finish his page. “We stayed in the same hotel with him when we were in Los Angeles two years ago.”</p><p>“Ah, nice.” Tooru had stayed with Iwaizumi most of that trip, much to Ushijima’s displeasure, since it was a little out of the way for Tooru, but they’d played really well so he couldn’t complain. Tooru wonders if Ushijima had been vindictive enough to hold this secret close to his chest for so long because of it.</p><p>“But we were not officially dating until a few months ago. We stayed in contact and met up when we were both in Tokyo.”</p><p>That seems to be the end of that conversation. Tooru waits for a few more seconds, but all Ushijima does is go back to reading. “Well. Congratulations,” Tooru finally says, flipping the lamp off and turning his back to Ushijima and the reading light he had snapped on. Tooru and Ushijima had been rooming together for years now and Tooru knows all of Ushijima’s routines at this point.</p><p>“Thank you. Sleep well, Oikawa.” </p><p>He hums, but he’s already half asleep.</p><p> ***</p><p>Tooru’s days don’t change much after meeting Tendou and Kuroo. Every so often they’ll eat dinner together if they’re in the cafeteria at the same time, and Tooru now knows who Ushijima is spending his time with after practices. He finds himself at a weird in-between with Kuroo. Sure, he is interested, but he’s also here to compete in the biggest tournament of his life. Kuroo seems to think the same way, because any time either of them start flirting too heavily, it’s abruptly aborted. Tooru has never felt more unequipped to handle a situation, which he finds annoying, especially when he sees how easy it is for Tendou and Ushijima to get along.</p><p>“Ushijima has a boyfriend, of all people,” Tooru complains to Iwaizumi the night before his next match. Iwaizumi is an athletic trainer for the Japan volleyball team, which means every once in a while Tooru can wheedle him into hanging out during down time. “Here I am, a pretty beach volleyball Olympian with a stellar personality and perfect hair, who has spent so much time and effort to keep my skin looking fresh and not like I bake in the sun every day, and it’s Ushijima, the stone pillar, who has a boyfriend.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, taking a bite of salad. Tooru looks down at his meal sadly. He’s playing tomorrow, so no cheating on his diet, especially with Iwaizumi sitting right there. </p><p>“Ushijima is almost everything you just mentioned as well,” Iwaizumi points out. “And I’m not sure what stellar personality you’re delusional about, unless you think trash is stellar.”</p><p>“Hey!” Tooru points his chopsticks at Iwaizumi. “I would be an amazing catch, Iwa-chan, you’re just too blind to see it.”</p><p>“I‘ll pray for the poor soul who gets shackled to you,” Iwaizumi says, but he’s grinning. “Ushijima said you met someone, though.”</p><p>Tooru recalls Kuroo’s sharp smirk when he’d introduced himself to Tooru. He also remembers, with less fondness, the strange flirtation that seems to happen over rolls and salads in the cafeteria. “What, at the skatepark? I mean, we talked but I’m not sure if he’s, like, interested in me. I only saw him for an hour! Every other time we just eat together, and we barely talk.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Iwaizumi says. “What’s the saying about protesting too much?”</p><p>Tooru wrinkles his nose. “Why do I talk to you?”</p><p>“I’ve asked myself the same question for years.”</p><p>Tooru rolls his eyes and goes back to his food. “Look, it’s whatever. I don’t have time for distractions. I’m just here to do my job and win.”</p><p>“It doesn’t hurt to live on the edge sometimes,” Iwaizumi says with a shrug. “What’s the worst he can do, say no?”</p><p>Yes, Tooru thinks, that’s exactly the reason. Because, like he just said, he doesn’t have time for distractions right now. He thinks Kuroo saying no would be more affecting than either of them knew. “Why are you even talking to Ushijima anyway?” Tooru asks, trying to change the subject. </p><p>It’s a poor choice of conversation on his part. “Because we’re friends? Because he’s your teammate, and his father was my mentor in college so we know each other pretty well? Why wouldn’t I talk to Ushijima? Look, make a deal with yourself. If you win your next two games and get into medal contention, ask him out.”</p><p>“After the games are over,” Tooru caveats.</p><p>“Fine. Right after you play your last game.”</p><p>Tooru feels a little better now that he has a clear goal in mind. He’s better with deadlines and work then he is with tenuous feelings and relying on someone else’s responses. He’d rather do everything himself.</p><p>Volleyball has taught him, slowly, how to loosen his death grip on responsibility. Ushijima and Iwaizumi especially have taught him how reliable others can be, how he <i>should</i> want to rely on other people.</p><p>“Hey,” Tooru says as they stand up to throw their trash away. Iwaizumi cocks his head to the side, waiting for Tooru to speak. Tooru takes a breath and says, before he can chicken out, “Thanks. For, you know, being a good friend. Always being here and shit.”</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes widen in surprise before a smile graces his features. Tooru smiles back. As they part ways to their rooms, Iwaizumi says, “It’s pretty cool that we’re spending our first Olympics together, even though they’re in vastly different places than we thought we’d be, huh?”</p><p>Tooru grins. “You say that as if I didn’t know I was always going to play beach volleyball.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You and your stubbornness. Good luck tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks Iwa-chan! Try to catch a game sometime.” With that, Tooru slips into his room.</p><p>***</p><p>Tooru met Ushijima at a pickup beach volleyball game in his third year of college. He’d been the only one who had given Tooru a run for his money, even though everyone else had volleyball experience as well.</p><p>After the game, Ushijima had approached him. “What are you planning to do with beach volleyball after college?”</p><p>Tooru had stared at him. “Well,” he said slowly, “I guess I planned on playing professionally, if I could.”</p><p>“Would you like to try playing together? You have a playing style that I think would suit mine. I have been looking unsuccessfully for a teammate for about two years now.”</p><p>Tooru blinked at him, then blinked again. He’d already scouted out some of his own potential partners, but to have this nearly perfect stranger approach him, asking to play competitively on a world level with him, was kind of crazy. “Uh, maybe we should put a trial period on it?”</p><p>Ushijima nodded. “Let’s see how we do at our first tournament then. Six months from now, if we are incompatible, we will part ways.”</p><p>And that had been that. Sure, they’d had their ups and downs. It took Tooru a long time to get used to Ushijima’s blunt personality, and a lot of communication had to develop between them before they had become the friends they were now. But Ushijima had been right; their play styles complemented each other very well, and they fell into their partnership as easily as Tooru had fallen into beach volleyball itself.</p><p>And that’s why, on this stage, Tooru was sure they were going to do great things.</p><p>***</p><p>“Satori and Kuroo are going to be here today.”</p><p>Tooru glances up from where he’s rustling around in his sports bag, trying to find his sunglasses. “Oh, that’s cool.”</p><p>Tooru finds them. He keeps his attention on his bag, trying to calm his suddenly swirling stomach. People watch Tooru play all the time. People he knows, people he hates, strangers all across the globe. The more, the better. He doesn’t know why knowing Kuroo is watching him, specifically, makes him feel like he’s about to take a pop quiz.</p><p>Ushijima and Tooru don’t have time to discuss it further, as they need to start warming up. They’re playing one of the Brazil teams today, which means they have to have 100% focus the whole time. As soon as that volleyball touches Tooru’s hands, he snaps into the zone. There’s just something about the sand under his feet, the ball bumping against his arms, the sun overhead, Ushijima across from him, that calms all his fears.</p><p>He knows this place as well as he knows his childhood home, as well as he knows his favorite spot down by the creek Iwaizumi used to take him to when they were small. This place is comfortable, even with the stress of the game, the pressure of winning, the heat of the sun on his skin. He loves everything about it.</p><p>The game begins. Tooru is up to serve first. Ushijima nods at him before turning back to the net. Tooru takes a deep breath, throws the ball into the air, and slams his palm against it.</p><p>It’s picked up clumsily and given back to them. Tooru takes the first hit, then rears up to spike it back.</p><p>They score.</p><p>“Good start,” Ushijima praises. Tooru grins, taking the ball.</p><p>It had taken a long time, but, finally, this has become Tooru’s favorite place in the world</p><p>***</p><p>They win the first set by a narrow margin, and the second set is even more strenuous than the first. The volleys are long and intense as both teams struggle to keep the ball in the air. Tooru has long since forgotten about the crowd watching them, even Kuroo.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” Tooru pants, during a commercial time out, glancing up at the scoreboard. 19-18. Two more points. They can do anything for two more points.</p><p>Ushijima nods, wiping his face before jogging back out to the sand, Tooru following behind.</p><p>It’s Brazil’s serve. Tooru watches with bated breath as Ushijima covers the ball, as he sets it up for Ushijima to hit.</p><p>Surprisingly, it hits the sand on the other side. </p><p>Tooru slaps Ushijima’s hand, then picks up the ball. “Last one!” Ushijima calls. Tooru nods, takes a deep breath, tosses the ball up, and serves.</p><p>It’s picked up. Tooru gets into position, watches as Ushijima receives the ball, sending it to Tooru, who places it exactly where he knows Ushijima likes it. Ushijima hits it over, and it’s picked up again.</p><p>Tooru focuses solely on the ball, Ushijima a pillar in the corner of his eye, calling the next play. He has learned how to trust Ushijima innately. He is always reliable, always exactly where Tooru thinks he will be, and vice versa. They have played together for so long Tooru thinks that sometimes, even their breathing is in sync.</p><p>Just as Tooru’s legs are about to give out in exhaustion, he jumps up for a surprise spike, watching in awe as the ball finally lands in-bounds on the other side of the net. There’s a brief moment of silence where Tooru processes what is happening, before the world turns back on and he hears the screaming cheers.</p><p>“Good call,” Ushijima says with a nod, offering his hand to help Tooru up. Tooru hadn’t even realized he’d landed on his knees. He takes Ushijima’s hand, stumbling to his feet. He bends down to wipe the sand off of his legs before following Ushijima to their side of the court. “We do not have nearly as much time to rest until our next game, and this one was a lot more challenging than our last.”</p><p>“I know,” Tooru says with a sigh, grabbing his towel. He turns toward the crowd, who is still cheering, and waves, since Ushijima isn’t going to. “But hey! One step closer. We’re so close to playing for a medal!”</p><p>Ushijima nods, then gestures to the reporters. Tooru sighs impatiently. Now that the stress of the game has turned to elation, he remembers the fact that Kuroo is there, somewhere, watching him. He scans the crowd for Kuroo’s ridiculous bed-hair or Tendou’s crazy red hair. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s antsy to see Kuroo. Ushijima clears his throat, dragging Tooru’s attention back to their interview.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, Ushijima and Tooru find Kuroo and Tendou by the locker room doors. “Babe! Looking good, as always.”</p><p>Tooru wrinkles his nose as he watches Ushijima visibly soften around Tendou. He doesn’t know if it’s so hard to wrap his head around the fact that Ushijima has a significant other or that his significant other is an Olympic skateboarder, which is too cool for someone so…solemn.</p><p>“You really do get jealous easily.”</p><p>Tooru whirls around to see Kuroo in a baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans, jean jacket tied around his waist. He’s wearing a beanie today, which makes his hair look cooler than Tooru wants to admit. “Who told you that? And why in the world would I be jealous about either of them?”</p><p>Kuroo raises his eyebrows, hands shoved into his pockets. “Because you don’t have anyone to dote on you like they do on each other, of course, but never fear. I’m here to stroke your ego. You’re actually, like, an amazing player.”</p><p>Tooru pouts. “Of course I am! We’re literally at the Olympics!”</p><p>Before he can say anything else, Kuroo is pulling him into a hug. Tooru stiffens for just a second before relaxing into his hold. He’s all hard muscle, which surprises Tooru for some reason. Kuroo’s voice dips down as he says, close to Tooru’s ear, “Settle down. I’m just saying, Japan isn’t really known for their volleyball. You and Ushiwaka over there were supposed to lose, like, your first game.”</p><p>Kuroo’s face is a strange mix of shadows and sunlight, his hazel eyes sparkling. Tooru’s eyes dart down to his lips before bouncing back up to his eyes. Kuroo gives him that same smirk he had when he’d introduced himself, as if he has a secret.</p><p>Before Tooru can do something he regrets, like spew out the thoughts building in his head about how sexy Kuroo is or, heaven forbid, start making out with him, he breaks away. He has to get through his next few games before he even entertains the idea of inviting Kuroo to his room. No distractions. He and Iwaizumi had come up with a plan. “The only person who can stop me from getting where I want to be is me. And I guess Ushijima, but at this point I think maybe he’s just a robot who is only programmed to like volleyball.”</p><p>“And Tendou.”</p><p>“And Tendou,” Tooru agrees. There are a few seconds of silence before Tooru can’t help chuckling, and Kuroo joins in. </p><p>“Hey,” Kuroo finally says, “why don’t you come watch me practice tomorrow? Our schedules are about to become pretty crowded.”</p><p>He smiles at Tooru, and Tooru can sense his nervousness by the way his eyes flick away from Tooru’s down to his cheek, and then over to Ushijima and Tendou.</p><p>“Yeah,” Tooru says, “yeah, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“Great!” Kuroo’s smile melts into something softer. Relief. Tooru’s heart thuds in his chest. It’s nice, knowing it’s not just him trying to navigate these feelings while also trying to win.</p><p>Tooru clears his throat and claps his hands together. “Now, let’s go celebrate my win! Ushiwaka! Are you lovebirds coming to celebrate with us?”</p><p>Tendou shrugs. “I guess we’ll chaperone. Heard you were coming to watch Kuroo practice. You can chill with me. Toshi has somewhere more important to be, I guess.”</p><p>Ushijima says, “I’m meeting with one of the trainers to make sure my ankle is okay. I twisted it today and want to tape it. I wish I could be there.”</p><p>“Ah, Ushijima, always the responsible one,” Tooru says, clapping him on the shoulder as they make their way back toward the Olympic village. “Now, about this celebration…”</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re sure we can be here?” Tooru asks warily the next day as Tendou walks ahead of him into the Ariake Urban Sports Park, whistling something obnoxious that clashes with the music that’s once again pounding from the speakers.</p><p>“Of course!” Tendou says cheerfully, which doesn’t reassure Tooru in the least. “Lighten up, Olympian. What are they going to do, kick you out? Besides, you wanted to see Kuroo do his thing, didn’t you? He’s really good.”</p><p>Tooru huffs, speeding up to walk closer to Tendou. Tendou gives a smug grin which Tooru chooses to ignore.</p><p>Tendou is right, they don’t have any obstacles getting into the venue. Tooru hears the unmistakable sound of wheels on cement. His heart races. Like most children, he had gone through a phase of admiring skateboarding, determined he would learn on his own. It only took him falling a few times and his brother teasing him mercilessly to give it up and throw himself back into volleyball. Being here took him right back to those memories.</p><p>Tooru and Tendou take their seats. Tooru scans the course, looking for Kuroo, finally spotting him up on the side of the course, talking to someone, another competitor by the looks of it. He’s wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts and Tooru wonders how he always looks so good in something so baggy. He watches Kuroo laugh, wincing when he remembers the horrible cackle.</p><p>“That guy’s from the US. Been skating his whole life. He’s favored to win,” Tendou says. Tooru looks over at him, and Tendou raises his eyebrows almost into his hair.</p><p>“What are Kuroo’s chances?” Tooru asks.</p><p>Tendou shrugs. “Okay, actually. He’s been working a lot on his flow and he has a few high-scoring tricks. But those Americans and Brazilians are just…” Tendou snarls instead of finishing the sentence, but Tooru knows what he means.</p><p>Before he can say anything, Kuroo drops his board, shaking his shoulders quickly before dropping into the course.</p><p>This course looks like a large, hollowed out bowl, more similar to what Tooru had been looking for at the street skate. It’s somewhat more terrifying than the park competition, especially because Tooru knew Kuroo would be skating on it. </p><p>There’s something so elegant about the way Kuroo moves. He’s tall and thin, a knife slicing through the air. Tooru is mesmerized, watching as he jumps onto the edge of a wall effortlessly before twisting around to skate back the way he came.</p><p>Kuroo is even graceful when he messes up, clipping the edge of the board and flailing forward, rolling to a stop, his board a few paces away from him. Tooru gasps, and Tendou just laughs. Tooru turns to glare at him. “He’s not even wearing protective gear! Aren’t there, like, rules?”</p><p>Tendou rolls his eyes. “We’ve been doing this for years. We know how to land when things go sideways. He knew he wasn’t going to land that and bailed. Happens all the time.”</p><p>Tooru pouts and sits back in his seat, folding his arms. He doesn’t love that answer, but Kuroo is already up and on his board again.</p><p>Tooru may be biased, but Kuroo is good. Not just good with his tricks (Tooru has no idea how to judge those other than whether they look cool or not, and he’s not super happy to realize that these tricks give the skateboarder much more air than the skateboarders got during the street competition). Kuroo just looks…effortless. As if anyone can just go out there and do the things he’s doing as he soars into the air. Even falling (which he does two more times) he looks good.</p><p>When Kuroo’s done, he scans the seats until he spots Tendou and Tooru and waves. Tooru sits up, suddenly hyper-aware of how he looks. He shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Tendou huffs a laugh. “Relax, princess. You look fine.”</p><p>Tooru wrinkles his nose as he glares at Tendou, who just laughs again before standing up. “Well, not that this isn’t delightfully fun, but I’m going to go see my boyfriend now. You got it from here?”</p><p>Before Tooru can say anything, Kuroo is approaching them. “Yo.”</p><p>Tendou grins. “Hey man. Looking good.”</p><p>Kuroo puts his hand on the back of his neck. He looks nervous. It’s…cute. “Yeah!” Tooru pipes up, scrambling to stand. Kuroo grins at him, which Tooru returns tentatively. “You’re so graceful!”</p><p>“Thanks,” Kuroo says. “I didn’t think that would ever be a compliment I wanted to hear. Just getting the jitters out. When do you play next?”</p><p>“Ah, tomorrow,” Tooru says. “Ushijima and I are taking it light today since he wanted to get his ankle checked out, and if we win tomorrow, we play the day after as well.”</p><p>“Sounds busy,” Kuroo says. “Should we get something to eat before you get back to real life?</p><p>“Well, it’ll have to be a date, because I’m off. Toshi and I have plans. Don’t stay out too late. Tah!” With a mock salute Tendou saunters away, leaving Kuroo and Tooru standing awkwardly face-to-face.</p><p>“Well, I’m starving,” Kuroo finally says. Tooru gestures for Kuroo to lead the way.</p><p>They don’t talk much as they make their way back to the Olympic Village. Tooru thinks about offering to go eat somewhere else, but he definitely doesn’t think that would be good for his “no distractions” policy. Also, he’d be too tempted to stray from his diet. </p><p>But when they sit down and the silence is still hanging heavily over them like a rain cloud, Tooru has to do something. He’s noticed that Kuroo is a little reserved, as if his natural-feeling extroverted nature is a cover for his introverted self. Similar, Tooru thinks, to Iwaizumi. </p><p>So Tooru says, “How did you get into skateboarding?”</p><p>Kuroo smiles, his eyes lighting up. “I used to go to this park next to my house. Things at home weren’t super great, so I found myself there a lot. I used to watch some of the older kids skating and thought, you know what, maybe I could do that. So I did.”</p><p>He shrugs. Tooru hums. “Our origin stories are so similar.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs that obnoxious cackle that Tooru is starting to get used to. “Are we superheroes now? Scrappy underdogs who stumble their way into glory?”</p><p>“I don’t know about you, but I’ve always considered myself a superhero,” Tooru jokes, satisfied when he makes Kuroo laugh again. He feels his face warm slightly, hoping that his cheeks aren’t too red.</p><p>After that, the conversation comes smoothly. They trade stories back and forth, and Tooru is fascinated with what he learns about Kuroo. He thinks he could sit for hours and listen to his experiences. He has a way of telling stories that makes Tooru feel included. </p><p>By the time Tooru comes back to his senses, the cafeteria has cleared out and the sun has long gone down. “You should probably get to bed,” Kuroo says. “Sorry for taking up so much time…”</p><p>“No,” Tooru scrambles to reassure him, “no, it’s fine. I enjoyed this, really. We’ll have to, uh, do it again sometime?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kuroo says, scratching at the back of his neck. “Good luck tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Tooru hovers at the door of the cafeteria, not sure what he wants to do. So instead of doing literally anything, he waves awkwardly to Kuroo before fleeing. </p><p>His phone buzzes against his leg. He slips it out of his pocket and sees a dumb GIF from Kuroo. He grins and responds with one of his own before putting it away.</p><p>These Olympic Games were turning out pretty great.</p><p>***</p><p>The first time Tooru and Ushijima won a game they weren’t supposed to, they were in Germany. Tooru had slowly resigned himself to the fact that they were going to be horrible for the foreseeable future, trying to break into the world stage and make a name for themselves.</p><p>Once he had come to that realization he was, surprisingly, a lot more relaxed. He slowly remembered how much he had missed as he’d fallen further and further into his negative feelings.</p><p>They were in their third set. They’d been trailing the whole game, sneaking up in the second set to just squeak out a win. </p><p>He wasn’t sure they could do it again. They’d been passing points back and forth the whole game, and now were tied at 15s.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Ushijima asked. Tooru nodded. Ushijima moved to the serving line and served. </p><p>To this day, Tooru doesn’t know if Ushijima had aimed that ball lower than usual, almost hitting the net, but it gained them the edge. </p><p>“One more,” Tooru called. Ushijima served again. It wasn’t another ace, but when Tooru jumped up and felt the leather of the ball on his palm as it slammed back onto the other side of the net they all stood there.</p><p>Everyone was shocked, no one more so than Tooru.</p><p>“See what can happen when you have fun?” Ushijima finally asked with a grin.</p><p>“You’re one to talk, you never have fun,” Tooru snipped. </p><p>Ushijima frowned. “I don’t know what you mean. I always have fun.”</p><p>Before Tooru could retort, they were being swarmed by reporters and Tooru had to focus all his attention on speaking English. </p><p>“That win was spectacular! How does it feel, knowing that you’ve just overthrown the first seeded team in the world?”</p><p>“Great,” Tooru answered, “but this is just the beginning. We’re here to stay.”</p><p>***</p><p>“We got pretty lucky Italy upset Russia,” Tooru says after their quarterfinal win. Iwaizumi and Kuroo are together, which is a weird, slightly alarming experience for Tooru. Iwaizumi wishes Tooru congratulations, but has to leave for his own practice. Tooru has to run as well; he and Ushijima have a spotlight interview that he needs to get ready for, but he’s glad that Iwaizumi had enough sense to leave him and Kuroo alone for the brief time they have. </p><p>Except now, he has to break the bad news to him. </p><p>“We play tomorrow at six.” Tooru confesses. He can’t help the unhappy tone in his voice. “I can probably come to your qualifiers…”</p><p>Kuroo shakes his head. He rests his hands on Tooru’s shoulders and Tooru stops talking. “This is your chance. It’s the game that determines whether you play for gold or bronze. So you do what you need to do in order to win. I’ll have plenty of other competitions for you to come see.”</p><p>Tooru gives a wry smile. “Is that an invitation?”</p><p>“It sure as hell is,” Kuroo says. “Anyway, good luck tomorrow.”</p><p>“You too! Keep me posted.”</p><p>Kuroo nods. He hesitates for a brief moment, his hand coming to rest on Tooru’s wrist.</p><p>Tooru holds his breath. Is this it? Is Kuroo going to kiss him?</p><p>He must look terrified or something because instead of kissing him, Kuroo drops his hand. “See you tomorrow,” Kuroo says before walking away. </p><p>Tomorrow is an important day for both of them. </p><p>***</p><p>Tooru wasn’t used to being bad. Sure, he’d had to work to get where he was, and yes, he hadn’t magically learned all his skills overnight, but he prides himself in the fact that he’s always been able to hold his own. </p><p>Nothing was harder than his first year playing with Ushijima, because they lost. Over and over and over again.</p><p>“We knew this would probably happen,” Ushijima told him one night as Tooru threw everything in his suitcase around their hotel room. They’d suffered a pretty miserable loss this time, first out of the tournament after losing a miserable 21-13 and 21-18. “We were unfortunate to be seeded against the best team here.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Tooru said. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. “Clearly we aren’t ready for this. We should, I don’t know, go back to basics? Drop back down to…”</p><p>“Oikawa,” Ushijima said, his voice stern enough to stop Tooru’s pacing. Ushijima’s mouth was set in a firm line, his eyes narrowed as he glared at Tooru. Tooru had never seen Ushijima so angry. Tooru felt everything catch up to him and he sank down on his bed, tears spilling down his cheeks. </p><p>Ushijima’s features softened. “Oikawa,” he said, softer this time. Oikawa sniffled. “We have qualified for every match we played, easily. How else will we get better if we do not play against the highest ranked teams? They are more experienced players than us, some of the best in the world. They <i>are</i> the best in the world, and we are playing on their stage. Why would we go back? Just so we can win? You cannot be so naive as to think that we were just going to waltz into these tournaments and win every game.</p><p>“We are getting better. Today, we drew an unlucky seed, but last time we made it to the quarterfinals, and the tournament before that, we came in fourth. But if you are going to allow your pride to blind you to these facts, then we will have to part ways, because you seem to think you have reached your peak. I think that, together, we can reach as high as we want to aim. But it will take a very long time to get there. Are you willing to put in more work to get there, or is this where we go our separate ways?”</p><p>Tooru sat, quiet, tears still tracking down his cheeks, absorbing Ushijima’s words. Ushijima watched him, calmly, waiting for an answer. </p><p>Tooru mulled the question. He loved volleyball, didn’t he? That had been the reason he had started this whole journey in the first place. Not because he wanted to win, but because he wanted to be the best he could be. When had winning become everything? When had volleyball stopped being fun?</p><p>Tooru closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, then wiped the tears from his eyes.</p><p>“I…Yes. I mean, yes, I can put in the work.”</p><p>Ushijima sighed. He looked…relieved. “Okay. Good. We have a few weeks until our next tournament. Maybe we should cut back on some of our practices. I think you are not handling the stress very well.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say it like that,” Tooru mumbled. “And you aren’t very comforting.”</p><p>Tooru watched, surprised, as Ushijima stood up from his bed and walked over to him, sitting close and wrapping his arm around Tooru’s shoulders. Tooru dropped his head onto Ushijima’s shoulder.</p><p>“I feel like those words gave you a new resolve. I haven’t liked watching you become more and more unhappy, but I was not sure how to help. Will you tell me, if I can do anything to help you going forward?”</p><p>Tooru smiled. “Yeah. Maybe we can go play on the beach when we get back? Just for fun?”</p><p>“That sounds delightful.”</p><p>***</p><p>The semifinal game is in the early evening, which is surprising to Tooru, but he’s not the one who made up the schedule. He probably would have had time to see Kuroo breeze through prelims into the finals, but he needed to focus, especially because it was taking him a long time to get into the zone.</p><p>As Tooru grabs a bottle of water, he opens his phone for the hundredth time to see no new messages. Well, of course not. Kuroo is in the middle of competing, just like Tooru is about to be. He wouldn’t have his phone and, on top of it all, why would he even text Tooru, of all people?</p><p>He remembers the way Kuroo’s hand had felt on his wrist, warm and calloused. Maybe he should have made the first move instead of standing there… </p><p>He sighs, throwing his phone back onto his bag. There wasn’t any point in rehashing that scene all over again. He just needs the game to start.</p><p>When he walks back over to Ushijima, he is looking more severe than usual. “Are you going to be in a good head space to play?” he asks.</p><p>Tooru rolls his eyes. “Of course.”</p><p>Ushijima continues to stare at him, which makes him feel like his deepest secrets are being dragged out of him. He scowls. “I want that gold medal. I’m not going to let anything get in the way.”</p><p>Ushijima stands there for a few more seconds before nodding. “Well then, we should continue warming up.”</p><p>It only takes a few repetitions of passing the ball back and forth for Tooru to fall into a comfortable rhythm. He may have Kuroo living at the edge of his thoughts, but playing volleyball is what he has trained his body for, for years and years. This is the stage he was born to play on, had clawed his way toward for so long. He isn’t about to let a crush get in his way (no matter how hard he’s crushing).</p><p>The buzzer signals the beginning of the game. Tooru holds the ball between his hands, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, feels himself slip into the zone, his body tingling, every sense honed into the game as he opens the game with his serve. The next hour and forty minutes will consist of him, Ushijima and connecting with the ball.</p><p>They lose the first set by three. Tooru nods to Ushijima. They’ve come back from worse. The two of them always have a better chance of winning twice in a row. If they lose the second set, Tooru finds himself too much in his head to pull out the third set win.</p><p>Luckily, they win the second set. Tooru heaves a gasp as they sit between sets for a commercial break. “We can do this,” Ushijima says, his voice serious. “Do not overthink. I am here.”</p><p>The one thing Tooru will say about Ushijima is that he trusts him more than most people in his life at this point. Ushijima doesn’t make promises lightly.</p><p>“Alright, let’s do this,” Tooru says, standing when Ushijima offers his hand.</p><p>The last set is brutal, but Tooru is tenacious, Ushijima as stalwart as usual, and, finally, the ball lands on Brazil’s side.</p><p>Tooru stands there and breathes, <i>one, two three,</i> and everything is suspended as the realization sinks in. They did it. They won.</p><p>The world comes back into full focus, and all Tooru can hear is the cheering around him, the clapping and yelling, all for him and Ushijima.</p><p>“Gold medal contenders, baby!” Tooru shouts with a whoop, jumping and pumping his fist in the air. Ushijima chuckles, the most excitement Tooru can get out of him. Tooru turns and jumps into his arms, still cheering. Luckily, this is not the first time Ushijima has had to catch him, and so they don’t go crashing to the ground.</p><p>Ushijima sets him down, leads him over to their bench. Tooru wipes the sweat from his face, still grinning. He waves back at the crowd. He’s secured himself a medal in the Olympics, and not just any old Olympics, but the Tokyo Olympics. He can’t help another laugh from escaping his mouth.</p><p>Ushijima nudges him and hands him a water bottle. “This is very exciting,” he says to Tooru, who grins back without his usual sarcastic comment. “We should go speak with the reporters.”</p><p>Tooru nods, waving at the crowd again as he follows Ushijima. He swipes up his phone, checking to see if there are any messages. None. It doesn’t dampen his spirits, but he does wish he’d heard something by now.</p><p>“Congratulations on your win, Oikawa-san, Ushijima-san. You’ve always been the underdogs here at the Olympics, rising in the ranks relatively quickly. And now you are going to be playing for the gold medal. How are you feeling right now?”</p><p>Tooru smiles. “Great! We’ve been working toward this for years, and to be in our home country is very touching. Please continue to cheer for us!”</p><p>His phone buzzes against his leg. He has to physically grab onto his wrist to remind himself not to check it. Ushijima answers the next questions, about their plans going forward, and if they are worried about playing Norway.</p><p>“We will continue to play to the best of our abilities,” Ushijima says solemnly. “That is all we can do.”</p><p>Tooru counts to ten in his head, waiting until the reporters have moved their cameras on before fumbling his phone out of his pocket. He scowls at Ushijima when he sees him trying and failing to hide a smirk.</p><p>It’s not Kuroo, but Tendou to their group chat. <i>Kuroo got bronze!</i> it says with a flurry of medals and trophies after it. Tooru lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“That is excellent,” Ushijima says five seconds before the same words pop up into their group chat. Tooru rolls his eyes and sends his own string of happy party emojis. “There is definitely something about being at home that helps morale.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” Tooru says, switching over to his private messages with Kuroo. They’re fairly scarce and only vaguely flirty. Tooru sends another string of partying emojis, telling Kuroo congratulations. Before he can close out of the messaging app he gets a <i>Thanks!</i> before Kuroo is back offline.</p><p>Tooru smiles as he closes his phone, feeling a little better, especially when he notices that Kuroo hasn’t responded to the group text.</p><p>“Shall we go see if we can catch the medal ceremony?” Ushijima asks and Tooru nods. They slip away relatively quickly, considering they also just had a huge win. Tooru is on cloud nine. A potential Olympian boyfriend, a potential gold medal.</p><p>Ushijima nudges him with his elbow. Tooru blinks, turning to look at him. “You are very happy,” Ushijima observes.</p><p>Ushijima has been around Tooru more than any other person, except Tooru’s parents and Iwaizumi, and he knows Tooru probably better than Tooru knows himself. He was there when Tooru had a breakdown after their third international loss in a row. He was there when Tooru’s doctor had told him he’d have to be careful on his knee, and Tooru had taken that to mean he’d have to change careers entirely. He had quietly and unwaveringly held Tooru up the whole of last year as Tooru tried to come to terms with the fact that they were always going to be underdogs in the world, and that maybe all the work he’d put into beach volleyball would be for naught.</p><p>Ushijima knew that it had been a long time since Tooru had truly felt happy, even if Tooru hadn’t known it. So Tooru just gave him a small smile. “I really am. I mean, even if we’re destroyed in our next game, it’s like, freeing. To know that at least something in my life is going right. Honestly, I think if we’d lost two games, or even three games ago, I would have felt happy.”</p><p>Ushijima hums in agreement. “I think Kuroo also makes you happy.”</p><p>Tooru snorts, but he can’t deny it. “I’ve only known him, like, a week. We can’t say that yet.”</p><p>“Tendou and I met because we stayed in the same hotel when we played in Los Angeles. He noticed my manga and asked me about it. And that is the only interaction we had, but he left such an impression on me that when I got back to Japan, I asked him on a date. And we have been together ever since. I think, sometimes, people are scared of the feelings that they have and so they overthink them. This is not something you should overthink. Would you regret it more if you did not act on your impressions and you did not know what could have been between you, or seeing if there was something there and realizing there was or wasn’t?”</p><p>Tooru blinks, trying to take in all of Ushijima’s words. He doesn’t usually lecture like that, but when he does, Tooru has learned to pay special attention. It means he is passionate about what he is talking about (usually, the talk is around volleyball. Tooru will never admit that it is usually Ushijima’s advice, not a coach’s, that makes something that he was struggling with click). </p><p>“I guess you’re right.” Tooru nods, newly resolved. “But don’t think I’ll ever thank you for meddling in my love life.”</p><p>Ushijima hums as they make their way out of the venue. “I know you well enough to know that you would say that exact thing. It is alright. I will continue to help you from the sidelines without asking for anything in return.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Tooru says, feeling his face flame. “Let’s just go.”</p><p>They get to the venue right as they announce the name of the winner and the US national anthem starts playing. Tooru peers down the railing to see Kuroo standing, hands clasped in front of him, medal around his neck. Tooru doesn’t even know him well, but he feels such a surge of pride he’s embarrassed. </p><p>When it’s over, he watches Kuroo navigate the reporters, polite and friendly. He watches with bated breath as Kuroo takes out his phone. His own phone buzzes in his hand. </p><p>
  <i>wanna meet me by the locker room?</i>
</p><p>Tooru types a quick yes. “He’s done.”</p><p>Ushijima and Tendou look at him in surprise. Tooru hadn't even noticed Tendou had joined them. “You go ahead,” Ushijima says. Tooru looks from him to Tendou suspiciously but accepts. </p><p>Surprisingly, Kuroo beats him. He’s standing propped against the wall, hands in his pockets like usual. When he sees Tooru he stands, a grin on his face. </p><p>“Kuroo! You got the bronze!” Tooru barrels into him, grinning happily at Kuroo’s scowl as he balances them so they don’t fall over. “Way to go!”</p><p>“Thanks,” he says with a small smile, letting go of Tooru and turning away from him. </p><p>Tooru bumps his elbow into Kuroo’s arm gently. “Hey, that’s awesome! You weren’t even slated to make finals, and here you are with a bronze! Can I see it?”</p><p>Kuroo throws his head back and laughs. Tooru’s heart thumps as he traces the long line of Kuroo’s neck up to his defined jaw.</p><p>“Of course that’s what you’re here for.” Kuroo holds out the medal, which Tooru takes reverently. It’s cool, heavier than Tooru had expected. Tooru studies it, giddy that his is going to be silver. Or gold.</p><p>“Listen,” Kuroo says. Tooru looked up. “I have an interview I have to get to, but I’ll stop by the lounge when I get back, yeah?”</p><p>Tooru nods, dropping the medal. It looks good around Kuroo’s neck, even if he’s just wearing an Evisen tee and dark jeans. “I’ll be waiting. Maybe with a surprise, who knows?”</p><p>Kuroo raises his eyebrows, which makes Tooru’s heart pound. “Better make it good,” he says, then waves before walking away.</p><p>“Ooo, looks like you two are making some good, good progress,” Tendou says, throwing his arm around Tooru’s shoulders. “Love to see it.”</p><p>Tooru shrugs out of Tendou’s hold. Tendou just grins at him with that wide, unnerving smile of his. “I’m going to go find a nice cup of tea and a quiet corner to relax in until Kuroo’s done.”</p><p>“Cool, we’ll take advantage of the empty room,” Tendou says.</p><p>“Don’t wreck my teammate, we have an important game!”</p><p>“You have a day in between!”</p><p>Ushijima grabs Tendou’s elbow, his face slightly red with embarrassment, probably because neither Tooru nor Tendou are quiet people. “We will be done in an hour. Have fun.”</p><p>Tooru grins as he watches them leave, then follows at a more leisurely pace.</p><p>He takes in the sight of the Olympic venues at night. The lights are beautiful, everything sharp and precise and clean. He isn’t usually out at night, except to meet reporters or on his way back from practice. He’s a little sad that he hasn’t been out here to appreciate the sight before. </p><p>When he gets back to the Olympic Village, he makes his way to the cafeteria to make a cup of tea, then grabs a book sitting in the little lending library he’s sure no one has actually touched. He plops down, the strain of the past few weeks slowly catching up to him. </p><p>Tooru doesn’t know how much time passes until Kuroo sits down in the chair across from him. Tooru sets his book down. Honestly, he doesn’t remember anything he’d read since he opened the book anyway, mulling over Kuroo, his upcoming game, what life is going to be like after this.</p><p>“How’d the interview go?” Tooru asks. “Ushijima and I have a few tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good. Everyone loves an underdog story.” Kuroo props his feet on the table between him and Tooru. He takes a sip from the cup in his hands.</p><p>“Sure, but I hate being underestimated,” Tooru answers. “The only good thing about it is that moment of winning, when you’ve proved them all wrong.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs. “Sounds to me like you thrive on it. Although, I don’t think after this streak you can truly call yourselves underdogs anymore.”</p><p>Tooru thinks about that for a second. His whole career has been built on rising from the bottom, from throwing everything he’s ever had into playing on the beach. “Yeah,” he says to Kuroo’s statement. “But maybe everyone is an underdog in their own way.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs. “Getting all philosophical, huh? I think you need to get some sleep, that was a pretty wild take. Are you ready for your match?” Kuroo asks.</p><p>Tooru shrugs. “Yeah. I mean, we’re very lucky to have gotten this far, to be honest. We had played the second Brazil team before, and there was the upset with Italy that helped us a lot too, because if we would have been playing Russia, we most likely wouldn’t have won. This team from Norway is very good. Ushijima and I have been watching film on them for months, so hopefully we can at least hold our own.”</p><p>“You never know what will happen,” Kuroo says. “I definitely didn’t expect to medal at all. Hell, I didn’t even know if I was going to make it through qualifiers.”</p><p>Tooru shrugs. “We’ll play as best we can, but really just being here. In this position. That’s what’s the most exciting. That all our hard work is paying off. Honestly, I would have been fine just winning a game or two, but here we are.”</p><p>“Here you are,” Kuroo echoes. “Even when you <i>should</i> be in bed.”</p><p>Tooru groans but takes Kuroo’s offered hand. He hesitates to pull away and Kuroo doesn’t look away from him as he shifts their hands so they can clasp their fingers together. Tooru swallows and allows it. </p><p>They meander up the stairs. Tooru’s room is in the first wing and so they reach his door first.</p><p>Tooru expects this to be it. For them to say goodbye and see you tomorrow and be on their way. But instead, Kuroo crowds closer to him, so close Tooru can feel his breath on his cheek. It would just take a tilt of Tooru’s head for their lips to press together. </p><p>Kuroo moves first.</p><p>Kuroo’s lips are chapped underneath Tooru’s, but they're wet and warm and everything Tooru had imagined in the brief moments he’d given himself to daydream. He places his free hand on Kuroo’s waist, feels Kuroo’s hand on the small of his back. </p><p>“What was that for?” Tooru asks when they break away.</p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “Good luck, I guess,” he says, his voice husky. Tooru can’t help but reach up and kiss him again, his hand finding its way into the hair on the back of Kuroo’s head.</p><p>“I’d invite you in to give me more good luck, but I think that’ll just be detrimental.”</p><p>Kuroo’s eyebrows rise. “Oh ho, guess I know which way you prefer.”</p><p>Tooru’s grin sharpens. “It’s how I wrap you around my finger. Anyway, see you tomorrow?”</p><p>Kuroo shrugs. “It won’t distract you?”</p><p>“Nah. If anything, it’ll stop me from worrying all day about playing Norway. And I think it’ll be fun to tour some of these venues at night!”</p><p>“In that case, I guess I can do my part and keep you company in between press conferences and interviews.”</p><p>Tooru watches Kuroo turn the corner. He gives a fist pump to the air when he’s sure no one is paying attention to him. All day with Kuroo before playing the gold medal match?</p><p>It couldn’t get better than this. </p><p>***</p><p>There are a few volleyball moments that Tooru will never forget:</p><p>That first time, standing in Iwaizumi’s living room, watching the team from America make the gold-winning point, knowing that was what he wanted to be when he grew up.</p><p>The moment he’d heard that he had been appointed captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team, Coach Irihata’s face radiating pride in Tooru’s accomplishments.</p><p>Opening the letter Tooru had been waiting so anxiously for for months to see that he was, in fact, good enough to get a full ride scholarship to play beach volleyball. </p><p>Ushijima standing above him, offering him the chance to play as a team, professionally.</p><p>Winning the game that allowed them to be eligible to compete in the Olympics.</p><p>And this one, regardless of the outcome, will soon join the ranks.</p><p>***</p><p>Tooru closes his eyes. He listens to the announcer’s voice rumbling over the stands. His excitement is almost tangible. It feels like every other game he’s played, but it’s what he’s been aiming for, for so long.</p><p>An Olympic medal match.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Ushijima asks. Tooru opens his eyes, looks over at Ushijima, and smiles when he sees Ushijima is also excited.</p><p>“I’ve been ready for this my whole life,” Tooru says dramatically, then laughs. Ushijima chuckles as well. “It’s so much farther than I ever thought I’d make it, honestly. Especially for our first time at the Olympics.”</p><p>“It is amazing what hard work, dedication, and pride can do for someone,” Ushijima says with a nod. “You are a very good teammate.”</p><p>Before Tooru can answer, they are called onto the court. Tooru is astounded by the cheers that greet them. He basks in the glow of being here.</p><p>Warm ups go by in a blur. Tooru can tell he is more nervous than usual. Surprisingly, Ushijima is too.</p><p>“We need to settle down,” Tooru says right before the game begins. </p><p>Ushijima takes a deep breath before nodding. “This is probably one game we should hope that we win the first set on.”</p><p>They lose the first set spectacularly. 21-16. Tooru sighs.</p><p>“They are very good,” Ushijima says. “We already knew that. And I think we have finally gotten most of our jitters out.”</p><p>“I just didn’t think we’d get decimated,” Tooru says with a pout, taking a swig of water. He watches the Norwegians talk to each other on the other side of the court. He imagines what it’s like, everyone knowing your name because they know you’re the top of the leaderboard, not because you’re a scrappy team clenching onto every win with their teeth. </p><p>He wonders what the transition out of underdog to contender is going to do for him and Ushijima going forward.</p><p>The second set starts. They take an early lead, thanks to Tooru’s impeccable play calling. He’s always better at finding an opponent’s weaknesses while actually playing against them, although watching film definitely gives him an edge.</p><p>Norway kicks it into gear once Tooru and Ushijima hit the 16 point mark and, once again, the game is neck and neck.</p><p>“Shit,” Tooru says when the game is tied at 19s. “I thought we had this one.”</p><p>“We still may,” Ushijima says, though he doesn’t look very convinced. “It is your turn to serve.”</p><p>Tooru nods. That’s one thing he does well across the board is serve. If he can just make two points, that would give them this set.</p><p>He doesn’t even get one.</p><p>Norway puts it on the opposite side of Ushijima, and before either of them can react, it’s game point.</p><p>“We just need to put it in the air,” Ushijima says. “It’s all about keeping the ball in the air.”</p><p>Tooru nods.</p><p>Norway serves. Tooru receives the ball cleanly, passing it to Ushijima, who sets it perfectly into Tooru’s waiting hand.</p><p>Norway is there to block.</p><p>Tooru manages to hit it up for Ushijima to try and get it back over the net. It succeeds, but Norway picks it up and makes a near-perfect play back to them.</p><p>The ball glances off of Tooru’s arm, swinging wildly toward Ushijima. He holds his breath as Ushijima fumbles it up, trying to gain some sense of control of the ball, but Tooru’s fingers barely brush it as he hits it, and the ball ends up in the middle of the net before bouncing back at his feet.</p><p>He closes his eyes. He waits for the usual waves of disappointment to crest. Instead, it’s a deep sense of calm, followed by a shot of excitement. He looks over at Ushijima, who is watching him with those dark, fathomless eyes.</p><p>And Tooru laughs. “This was so much fun!” he says, throwing himself into Ushijima’s unsuspecting arms. “I mean, I’m upset, but we got the silver medal!”</p><p>Ushijima pulls away from Tooru. “I am happy to hear that, although I am fairly disappointed.”</p><p>“We have four years to prepare for next time,” Tooru says. “That is, if you want to continue. Maybe you think you peaked with your silver medal and don’t wish to continue and in that case, we can part ways.”</p><p>Ushijima blinks. “I…”</p><p>Tooru laughs again. Ushijima is looking at him as if he thinks something truly is wrong with Tooru, but Tooru can’t bring himself to care. “It was a joke! Unless you really do have something you want to tell me?”</p><p>Ushijima finally grins, one of his less horrifying ones. “I think if we work together, we can aim as high as we want to.” </p><p>They go congratulate the Norwegians briefly, before they’re ushered over to the podium where there is a bundle of reporters waiting to speak to them.</p><p>“You played a long and difficult game,” Suzuki Mei says quickly, knowing she needs to hurry before they are taken away. “How does it feel, winning a silver medal in your home country after a very surprising run of tournament wins?”</p><p>“Amazing!” Tooru cheers. “We have learned a lot about ourselves and about competing with such amazing athletes.”</p><p>Suzuki laughs. “You are very happy for someone who is usually very solemn after a win. Any reason why?”</p><p>Tooru grins. “Because I play volleyball for myself, first and foremost and if I can’t find happiness, even in my losses, what is the point? Besides, I think winning a silver medal is something that should be celebrated.”</p><p>Before Suzuki can say anything else, an official comes to lead them up onto the podium. Tooru feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest as the medal is placed around his neck. This. This moment is one he is going to remember forever. Maybe more than if he ever fulfills his gold medal dream.</p><p>They stand there for the press, smiling at the cameras, waving to the fans. Tooru is slowly becoming more and more antsy. He glances around for familiar black bed hair. </p><p>“Tendou and Kuroo said that they will meet us back at the Olympic Village, since we have interviews scheduled,” Ushijima says when he notices Tooru’s furtive glances. Tooru sighs but concedes that this is the best course of action.</p><p>The interviews are relatively painless. Tooru is still riding the high of the silver medal around his neck, even though he is starting to replay the match in his head, cataloging everything he remembers that he did wrong, plays he’d flubbed or had outright gotten wrong. He starts calculating how many points he had lost them, if they would have been enough to win…</p><p>He feels a hand come to rest on his thigh. He glances up to see Ushijima looking at him. “We will think about how to improve tomorrow,” Ushijima says, and Tooru doesn’t know if he’s answering the question that has just been asked of them, or if he’s reassuring Tooru. “Tonight, we will get some much needed rest.”</p><p>Tooru can only nod in agreement. The last of their interviews wrap up, and by the time they are heading back to the Olympic Village, it is almost ten.</p><p>“We should celebrate,” Tooru says, but the words are followed with a yawn.</p><p>Ushijima shakes his head. “We have plenty of time to celebrate. Right now, you are tired. So am I, and we need to pack our belongings so we can leave in the morning. We will talk about our schedule going forward once we are settled back home.”</p><p>“Actually, that sounds good,” Tooru says grudgingly. He pulls out his phone to message Kuroo that they are back, and Kuroo says that he’s in the lounge area. He flips over to his messages with Iwaizumi, who sent him an obnoxious picture of him up on the podium with his eyes closed and a dumb expression on his face with a congratulations caption. He types a furious thank you message and then turns back to Ushijima. </p><p>“I’m gonna…” Tooru says, not sure how he wants to finish the sentence.</p><p>Ushijima nods. “I am going to go see Tendou as well. He leaves tonight, and I wish to say goodbye.”</p><p>Tooru watches Ushijima disappear. He takes a deep breath, fingering the silver medal that is still around his neck, before going up to the lounge. </p><p>Kuroo is sitting in the back corner, messing with his phone. Tooru is once again captivated by how quickly he’d become consumed by curiosity regarding him. </p><p>As if Tooru’s thoughts have alerted him, Kuroo looks up, directly into his eyes. He smiles and stands. It takes all of Tooru’s self control not to run over and jump into his arms.</p><p>When Tooru gets close enough, he throws his arms around Kuroo’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. Luckily, Kuroo does not turn him down and soon Tooru is kissing him for the second time. It feels just as great as it did the first time. He loves it.</p><p>When they break away, Kuroo is grinning. Tooru can feel his own cheeks hurting from smiling so much in the past hour. “You took that loss surprisingly well,” Kuroo says.</p><p>Tooru shrugs. “I’m slowly remembering the reasons why I’m playing volleyball. A silver medal helps, you know?”</p><p>Kuroo nods. Tooru feels his hands on his hips, thumbs tracing meaningless patterns on his shirt.</p><p>“Well,” Tooru says, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “Ushijima and I leave in the morning.”</p><p>“I’m gone tonight,” Kuroo says. They stand there, noses almost brushing in the dim corner of the hallway. Tooru doesn’t know what he wants to say, other than he wants Kuroo to know he’d be interested in staying in contact. If Ushijima and Tendou could make it work, why couldn’t he?</p><p>In the end, it’s Kuroo who comes up with something. “We don’t live far from each other,” Kuroo says finally. Tooru gives him a small smile. “I wouldn’t mind seeing each other again.”</p><p>“I am pretty irresistible,” Tooru says, “and now I have a silver medal.”</p><p>“Then I guess you’ll be treating me to dinner then,” Kuroo says with a smirk. “I’ll call you. Maybe you can learn how to longboard.”</p><p>“Only if you come play a game of pickup volleyball with me,” Tooru says.</p><p>“Deal,” Kuroo says with a smirk. Tooru smiles, giddy. He has a silver medal and an Olympian as his date. For an underdog, he thinks he made out pretty well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/pensmidnight">Twitter</a><br/><a href="twirlergirl1206.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>